The Lives and Stories of the Next Generation
by LifeonEarth
Summary: A chronological telling of the story of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's grandchildren, plus a few extras. Come see the excitement as the newest group of Weasley's and Potter's grow up in the post-war Wizarding World and watch them learn to navigate life in both the easy way and of course, the hard way. **Rating may change later** (PM for the people in the picture!)
1. Teddy

**A/N: So this is the start to a pretty big project I've been working on in my head, the Life and Stories of the Next Generation. I thought to myself that there was obviously more to the Next Generation than just Harry, Ron, and Hermione's kids so I thought about making a whole collection of it, chronologically, about what happens to each of Molly and Arthur's grandchildren, plus some extra canon children and a few I created myself.  
**

 **It won't go in order of children necessarily but rather of what occurs first and last throughout the children's lives. The chapters won't always be extremely long, so don't expect that, and I won't ever combine two children into one chapter.**

 **This is the first chapter.**

 _April 30, 2021_

Teddy Lupin wrapped his jacket closer around him and opened up his navy blue umbrella, stepped out of the Leaky Caldron pub and into the icy ran on Diagon Alley. He really need that drink after that particularly trying day at work. Nothing says dead beat like a glass of firewhiskey at two in the afternoon.

He felt like a failure, and to be honest, that was the nicest thing to call him. He was a prat, an asshole. He lost the best woman in the world because he chose Quidditch over her, and then the very next day he bombed his audition for the Tornadoes and lost Quidditch too. So yeah, he was an asshole. Now he was stuck in a dead end job in the muggle world, living in a less than okay apartment and had virtually no friends except his family.

Dead Beat.

In his self-loathing feat, he didn't notice the woman he knocked into until the silvery locks hit him in the face and he fell onto the stone ground with a loud thud.

"Merlin's pants! Watch where you're going!" the woman yelled, then frantically began trying to save her mound of paper from a watery grave. In an instant, Teddy's head snapped up. He'd be able to pick that voice out anywhere.

"Vic?" he said, shocked.

Victorie Weasley's limbs froze and she seemed to be radiating anger all of a sudden. She gathered her things quickly. Teddy tried to help but at one point she smacked his hands. After she had all of her things, she stood back up and began stomping away angrily.

"Vic, please wait!" Teddy grabbed her wrist quickly and spun her around.

She stared up at him with a cool expression, filled with loathing and hate Teddy knew he fully deserved.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she spat.

"I want to apologize, Vic," he said softly, eyes pleading. "I was a jerk and I know I shouldn't have done what I did it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before, Teddy," she said angrily. "Four years together and that's what you do with it? Take me to a nice dinner and when I think you're going to propose you ditch me for Quidditch?"

Teddy was left speechless. He never knew she had expected a proposal that night.

"Teddy do you have any idea how that felt to be completely blind-sided like that? I thought you loved me!"

"I did! I mean I still do, I didn't know how much before I-"

"Before you dumped me for a career path that tanked? How convenient," she said snidely.

"Vic, please…" he pleaded desperately, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, praying to find something inside them that forgave him even in the slightest, maybe a sign of the girl who used to look at him with love and not malice.

She looked at him with an exhausted face, a confused and torn face. Teddy pleaded with her with his eyes, hoping she would give in.

"Teddy…" she sighed heavily and looked away from him. He recognized the dismissal. He let go of her wrist and stepped back.

"That's okay," he said, smiling and trying to seem confident and not at all crushed and depressed. "Just think about, alright?"

Victorie nodded slightly then walked away slowly, glancing back at him a hundred yards away. Teddy smiled at her and waved. She smiled weakly one last time before disappearing behind a shop.


	2. Molly

**A/N: I'm pushing on forward with this story, actually I've got two chapters to post today. If you read this and you actually enjoy it, please tell me and tell your friends. I need some traffic on this, to tell if my time is worth it. Review it and tell me what is and isn't working and tell me about some of the predictions you may or may not have and what you want to happen.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _July 15, 2021_

Standing proudly next to the Minister at the Quidditch World Cup, Molly Weasley smiled for the Daily Prophet cameras. Fresh out of Hogwarts and barely 18 years old, she had taken this internship immediately, it being her dream job to work for the Minister of Magic.

Her father completely approved of her dream, it made him exceedingly proud, in fact, that she longed to be the head of the Magical Community. To be completely honest, he was proud of her in every aspect of her life. Her friends, her schooling achievements, her personal life-

Or rather he was at the moment. He wouldn't be so proud of her personal life when he discovered who exactly occupying her personal life.

You see all Molly's life, Percy Weasley made it very clear what he liked and wanted for her in her life. Professional style, professional attitude, professional job, and professional boyfriend.

But after a few of those 'professional boyfriends', Molly figured out that just wasn't her type. Sure she was a quiet girl, a modest one, and she thought she liked quiet, modest blokes.

Well that was until she met possibly the loudest and rebellious man she'd ever seen, Puddlemore United Rookie All-Star Keeper: Garret Wood.

She had heard a lot about Garret Wood from her family. They were intensely into Quidditch but Molly didn't care all that much for it. She wasn't coordinated enough to play it like the rest of her family and frankly she didn't understand it.

But just because she didn't understand the sport and wasn't into it didn't mean she didn't know who Garret Wood was and that didn't mean it wouldn't stop her from being slightly star-struck when coming face to face with him for the first time.

She met him on her first day out of Hogwarts and at her internship for the Minister. He was visiting the Minister upon request to go over security details for the cup a month and a half after that day, the cup in which would be his first to play in.

Molly opened the door to his office swiftly, without knocking, just as Minister Shacklebolt had requested. "Here's the Cup Security paperwork as you requested, sir," she said as soon as she opened the door. She didn't know however, that he had company.

Sitting right in front of Kingsley was Garret Wood. He turned to smile at her.

Molly had to admit, he was attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he was actually quite womanizing.

"Ah, there she is," Kingsley smiled. "Garret, this is my intern, Molly Weasley. She is going to be organizing the majority of the Ministry-involved arrangements, as well as the Auror correspondents. Most of the actual planning you need to check up on within these next two weeks, you can talk to her about and confirm with her."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Weasley," Garret said, smiling at her again.

Molly mustered enough courage to smile back at him. "Nice to meet you, too."

Molly didn't know it was possible to fall for someone so quickly. Within hours after meeting him in the Minister's office, Garret owled her asking her to meet him in at his flat in London to discuss details, and after that, she was there practically every day. Some days they worked on the cup arrangements, some days they worked on snogging each other.

Now it was the day of the Quidditch World Cup between Puddlemore United and the Tornadoes, and for once, Molly was nervous for a Quidditch match. One, because Garret was playing in it, and she knew this would make or break his contract deal with Puddlemore after this season, and two, because tonight she was telling her parents she was dating Garret Wood.

She had never been so scared in her life.

"Miss Weasley, are you alright?" Shacklebolt asked after the photographers left.

"O-oh," Molly stammered and straightened out the folds of her shirt and slacks. "To be truthful, I'm a little nervous, sir."

"Pray tell, child," he said kindly.

"Well… I'm planning on introducing my boyfriend to my family soon," she replied. "And I don't think my father is going to like him and what he does very much."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Is this boyfriend a bad person?"

"No, no, sir," Molly said hurriedly. "He's… Just not what my father would expect. He's not a business man, he doesn't work for the Ministry…"

"Then what does he do?" he asked carefully.

Before Molly could respond, somebody grabbed her hand, spun her around almost like a ballerina and dipped her before kissing her on the spot.

"Ah, I see," Kingsley said slyly.

"Garret!" Molly yelled, though she laughed to.

"Sorry, I saw an opportunity and took it. I had to," he said, setting her back on her feet and grinning.

Molly shook her head and smiled. "I know, I know."

"Molly Danielle Weasley!"

Molly froze. Oh no. Molly braced herself, turned, and looked at the face of her cousins Dominique, Victorie, Fred, James, and Roxanne. They were all grinning, and it terrified Molly to death.

"Well well well, the angel child of the family snogging this years Most Valuable Player…" Fred said slyly, a grin forming on his face.

"I'm willing to bet 10 galleons that Uncle Percy doesn't know about this," Dominique continued.

Molly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Garret squeezed her hand lightly and then held out his hand to shake his cousins.

"I'm Garret Wood, nice to meet you," he said. Molly was shocked. He was so calm and collected.

James and Fred, being the jokesters they are, feigned disapproving looks, but Victorie took it and smiled. "I'm Victorie Weasley."

Dominique, being oh so tactful, feigned a coughing fit that sounded like "You mean Victorie Lupin." Victorie elbowed her in the stomach and Dom giggled. Garret looked confused but he laughed none the less.

"So you're the man who's got Molly finally skipping family dinners," Dom said, sizing up Garret.

Garret looked down at me. "You skipped family dinners for me?"

Molly blushed. "It's not that big a deal…"

James cut in. "Excuse me, it's a big deal, she never misses the Weasley Family dinner each Sunday, she used to pride herself on that fact actually."

"Little Miss Angel," Fred grinned.

"Would you both stop it?" Molly snapped. Garret squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb across it softly, and Molly felt instantly calmed.

"Sorry, Mol," said Fred, but he was still smirking.

"Well, not really," James said, shrugging.

Molly looked over at her best friend, Dominique. She knew exactly what she was thinking.

She was _totally_ screwed.


	3. Dominique

_September 20, 2021_

Dominique Weasley couldn't remember a point in her life where she felt more like she was standing still. Sure she had just left Hogwarts and she had a job working at the Daily Prophet, but the best her Aunt Ginny could get her at the time was an intern and all they seemed to care about was their coffee preferences and how much firewhiskey they wanted mixed in. She thought her life would be moving quicker after she left Hogwarts, not slower. She thought being an adult came with adrenaline and excitement.

This was _so_ not adrenaline.

Sitting in the booth at the pub and grille in London, she wished she hadn't agreed to do this. She loved her sister, but the last bloke Victorie set her up with was a disgusting looking slob with a repulsing 5 o'clock shadow, and she didn't see how this guy was going to be any different. "He's totally hot, Dom, I promise!" Victorie had told her when she voiced her concerns. Somehow Dominique seriously doubted it.

Restlessly, Dominique fixed her blouse and let down her hair. Buns were not her thing, and gave her headaches, as she _tried_ to tell Victorie, but she wouldn't listen.

Frustrated and angry, Dominique began grumbling to herself about Victorie, her job, her mother, until a voice came from behind her, scaring the wits out her.

"Excuse me. Are you Dominique?"

Dominique practically fell out of her chair. "Merlin's pants!"

The guy behind her was exactly what she wasn't hoping for.

Gorgeous.

Chiseled features, tall, dark eyes and to top it off, an aura of mystery that she told her mother blatantly that she wasn't attracted to. She told Dominique very sternly that "Every woman is whether we believe it or not."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"You must be Henry," she said smiling warmly. Before she even got up to shake his hand, she knew she wasn't going to be as tall as him, or even close to as tall as him. He had to be taller than her Uncle Ron by several inches. When she did stand, she had to step back so she wouldn't be craning her neck to look up at him.

After shaking hands with him and smiling again, trying not to look too deeply into those eyes of his at risk of heart failure, Dominique sat back down and they began talking and amidst the small talk and eating, they discovered that Victorie had exaggerated them to each other a bit much.

"She told you I was a reporter for the Daily Prophet?" Dominique asked, half frustrated and half amused.

"Uh yeah, is that not true?" Henry asked laughing slightly.

"Well I do work for the Daily Prophet but I'm far away from being a reporter. I just started and I'm just the intern who gets the coffee and mixes in the firewhiskey," Dom replied, tracing the outside of her glass of butterbeer with her finger.

"Ah but that's the fun job. The more firewhiskey you mix in without them knowing the more dirty secrets you can find out and more mayhem you can release," said Henry with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Devious, very devious," she replied laughing. Merlin she really didn't want to like this guy, but she did, and it was only 30 minutes into the date. He was funny, slightly on the troublemaking side, and merlin's pants he was hot. Why is it that men become so attractive when they roll up their sleeves?

"So what did she tell you about me?" he asked Dominique, breaking her attention from his forearms and leaning back against the back of the booth.

"She told me you're her partner, so obviously you work with dragons," she said.

"But what outrageous story did she tell you? She always does that when she sets me up," he said smiling at her with a slight glint in his eyes.

"She sets you up, too?" she asked with wide eyes, leaning slightly forwards and smiling at him.

Henry put his elbows on the table and leans towards her as well. Up close Dominique could see his eyes were a deep green. "Yeah, all the time. She almost never seems to understand that most of the girls she's set me up with are not my type."

"Same here. The last guy was a drunk who apparently didn't know what clean meant and had probably never used a razor before." Dom physically shivered and covered her forearms and Henry let out a hearty laugh.

"The first time she set me up was this bird who I think was actually a hooker. I mean she thought sex was implied. I gave her 10 galleons and a night bus ticket to get her home and made her promise to make better life choices," he said and smiled at the waiter who brought the check over. After a few minutes of playful threats, Dominique doesn't believe in guys paying for the whole thing and Henry firmly believes in being a gentlemen, they agreed that Dominique would pay for the drinks and Henry would pick up the meal.

"Most guys would've slept with her," Dominique responded as they left the restaurant together, she had a hopeful smile on her face.

"I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to be a prick or a prat," he said quietly.

After a moment of silence, not an awkward moment surprisingly, Henry asked. "Anything she didn't tell you about me?"

"She said you never told her how old you were," she responded, and Henry laughed and rolled his eyes and ran his right hand through his rugged hair almost nervously. "What?" asked Dominique, sort of confused.

"She knows how old I am. She told me she'd tell you she didn't because you wouldn't want to go on this blind date if you knew," he responded with a knowing look in his eye.

Dominique thought for a moment and then her eyes widened. "You're over 21 aren't you?"

Henry nodded. "I'm 22, yes."

Dominique groaned.

"Why is that such a problem anyway?" he asked.

"Because I just turned 18 in May and you're old enough to legally drink and I'm not which makes it uneven moral wise and makes you slightly pedophilish," she said flatly.

"I'm not a pedophile," he said accusingly, but Dominique could see the glint in his eyes.

"I _just_ graduated Hogwarts and you've been working with dragons for 3 years already. 3 years ago I got my first period," Dominique countered.

Henry laughed. "Little too much information."

"Oh come on don't be such a baby, all girls do it. I, unlike my mother and sister, was a late bloomer. When you were learning to wrestle fire breathing death machines I was _just_ becoming a woman," Dominique said bluntly with a determined look on her face. "Pedophile."

Just 10 feet from the door of her flat, Henry stopped walking suddenly just stared at her with an amazed look on his face. He slowly smirked.

"You're just trying to find a reason not to go out with me again because you like me so much," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning broadly like he had just cracked some brilliant code.

"I am so not doing that!" Dominique exclaimed defensively, crossing her arms over her own chest, though it wasn't a sign of confidence as much as a sign of weakness.

Henry laughed loudly, and Dominique resisted the urge to smile at that. "Yeah, you are."

Dominique stammered for words, but couldn't find any. Henry stepped toward her and closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently, almost questioning, against hers. Dominique kissed back softly.

When they pulled away from each other, there was a moment. Dominique's stomach filled with butterflies by the feeling of his hand on her waist, holding her there close to him.

A question seemed to be hanging in the air.

 _What do we do now?_

Dominique smiled. She unlocked the door to her flat and turned back to Henry, who stood there politely.

"If you want to kiss me again, you'll be back at that pub tomorrow at 9," she whispered.

Henry smiled and kissed her again. "I'll be there at 8."


	4. James

**A/N: What? 3 chapters in one night?! Is she mental?  
**

 **Well the answer is yes ladies and gentleman. I am crazy. Crazy in love with Harry Potter that is!**

 **Here's my next piece in this series, and here you meet the mind of James Potter and also my own personal favorite Harry Potter OC of mine. I've had her for a while and I thought that no Next Gen series I did would really feel right without her.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _October 31, 2021_

James Potter walked slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts, feeling slightly drained. He wasn't much for Halloween celebrations. The reminder of his grandmother's and namesakes death wasn't something he ever felt like having a party for. Making his way down the staircase towards the 3rd corridor, he asked himself where exactly she was. He could really use some of her guidance.

James was a prankster. Everyone knew that. He blew up things in the Great Hall and rigged tapestries to come flying down on un-suspecting victims.

But as of September 1st of this year, he apparently also ran the school.

That's right. James Potter II was Head boy of Hogwarts. He thought McGonagall was insane for giving him the position. He didn't know what he was doing being the student authority of the school, he was never a prefect and he didn't know how to be the boss of them either.

Mulling over his own misery, he opened the door to the familiar empty classroom on the 3rd floor and entered. Saying a small incantation, the candles inside the room erupted to life, revealing the girl who's comforting presence he had just been craving at the head on the room at the dark dusty desk.

"Ronnie?" James asked, amused and curious.

Ronnie's head snapped up, and James' heart skipped a beat. She smiled at him, that beautiful small smile. Her eyes, bright and emerald green, had a small glint in her eyes. The way she looked at him, amused though content enough to see him, he knew for certain there was no way she knew just how head of heels in love with her he was.

She closed the book she was reading and placed her forearms on top of it and laughed. "What on earth is the Head Boy doing sneaking into closed classrooms in off limits corridors?"

James smirked at her. "What is a prefect doing criticizing said Head Boy when she was supposed to meet him for patrol over 15 minutes ago?" James walked over and set his palms on the table and leaned over it to meet her eyes.

She laughed and looked down and fixed her scarlet and gold tie. "Well played," she said.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

Ronnie sighed. "You'll think I'm crazy," she muttered.

James chuckled and walked around the desk and knelt down in front of her. "I won't think you're crazy," he reassured her. "You haven't met crazy yet, Emeralds."

Ronnie giggled a bit as she played with her index finger, something she did when she was nervous.

"Come on, Ronnie," James whispered, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes again. "What is it?"

Ronnie looked at him, studied him. Her eyes searched through his, for what he didn't know. After moment or two, she looked down at her lap again and said, "I think I'm adopted…"

James was silent for a moment. He thought for a moment. He guessed it could be plausible. "I mean it would explain things," he said. "Neither person in the Brown or Corner family have hair like yours or eyes like yours."

Ronnie nodded. She was turning over his hand, tracing lines in his palm. "It's more than that. There's no pictures of my mother pregnant with me at all. There's loads of them when she was carrying Leon but none of me. There's no pictures of me with any of my family until I'm at least 9 months old, and every time I bring anything up about any of it, they clam up." Ronnie took a deep breath and continued, sounding more distressed by the word. "If I'm really adopted, why didn't anyone ever tell me? Did they not want me to know because of who my real parents might be? What if my real parents didn't want me? Who am I if I'm not really Veronica Corner? I don't how I'll feel about my life-"

James reached up and brushed the hair out of her face, and lifted her head back up so her eyes met his. His thumb traced her jaw bone, and he looked deep in her eyes. "No matter what your backstory is or says it is, you're still my Ronnie. You're still this book reading nerd who hangs out on the Astronomy tower with star charts and dream diaries. You're still the girl who stood up for that scared little boy that Zabini was hexing last year. You're still the most beautiful girl on this green earth. You're still the only witch such a gorgeous smile, such dazzling eyes and a most fantastic heart."

Ronnie's eyes seemed to tear up slightly. "James…" she breathed.

James wasn't sure if he really meant to say what he had, and if it was the most appropriate response, but he didn't care. He meant what he had said, and he certainly wasn't going to take it back.

 _You know what?_ He asked himself. _Might as well take it one step further while I'm at it._

James cupped Ronnie's chin and pulled her to him, placing his lips firmly on hers. Ronnie responded almost immediately by running her fingers through his hair and kissing back softly.

James knew it was wrong, doing what they were doing, and at the same time it seemed Ronnie knew it too. Almost simultaneously, they broke apart.

Ronnie's eyes bore into James'.

"I… I have to go," he said quickly, getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait, James-" Ronnie tried, but not wanting to make even more of an arse of himself, he forced himself to ignore her, and he headed out the door and into the 3rd corridor and into the cold reality of the real life.


	5. Ministry Ball Part 1- Molly

**A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter! It's actually not about Molly at all really, and it's pretty short butit's the first one in the series of the Ministry's Christmas Eve Ball which will have 3 or 4 chapters all on this Christmas Eve that deal with Molly and Garret, Vic and Teddy, James and Ronnie, and then will finish with Dominique and Henry!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _December 24, 2021_

Molly looked at herself in the mirror once more. She couldn't believe it was really her looking back through the mirror. Her hair was braided and pinned up perfectly, her make-up airbrushed and sleek, and the dress… The dress was more than she could ever have imagined. The silver fabric hugged her body in all the right places, highlighting curves and features she never knew she had.

"I can't believe this is me…" she muttered, staring in awe.

"I can."

Molly smiled as Garret came into the view of the mirror. He snaked his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You look absolutely stunning," he whispered. "I'm the luckiest bloke in London."

Molly laughed a bit and smiled. However, the smile faded quickly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Garret asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I'm nervous to see my dad," she admitted. "I mean he's okay with you and me but ever since August when we told him he's been really cold and harsh. And I don't know if he's gonna be okay with me and you showing up to the Ministry's Christmas Eve Ball together."

Garret ran his hands down her shoulders comfortingly. "It'll be alright," he whispered into her ear. "We can take whatever your father or anybody else throws at us."

He said it with such certainty that Molly took a deep breath and almost believed him. She turned to him and kissed him softly. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. Not because he was famous ad could afford a penthouse apartment, but because he was kind, compassionate. He loved her no matter what happened with her family. He loved her no matter what lies that fat cow Skeeter published. She was lucky because he loved her.

"Come on," she said. "We better not be late at risk of death by Dominique."

Garret laughed and followed her down to the first floor of his penthouse where Dominique was snooping around with their cousin James.

"You're early," Molly said, interrupting her and James and making Dom whip around and smile.

Dominique was by far one of the most beautiful girls on the earth. She was blessed with the god sides of both the Weasley genes and the Veelas. She had the classic vibrant Weasley hair, but the Veela made it sleek and curly. Her eyes were a sparkly blue that nobody else could compare to. She never needed to wear make-up, she always looked perfect without it. Tonight Dom's hair was pinned to the side. Her lips were barely glossed but she managed to look like a super model anyway. Her dress was elegant black lace over top a nude under fabric. Molly knew she had picked out this dress for Henry. But where was he?

"I got bored. James and I decided to show up early and surprise you," she said.

James smiled at her, his typical troublemaker smile. "I'm a stand-in," he explained. "Henry bailed on Dominique."

Dominique sighed. "Something came up with his parents he had to apparate home early," she corrected. "James was already going stag so I roped him into coming with me."

"Well we better go, it's almost 7 now," Garret said.

As Molly grabbed her coat, Garret stroke up a Quidditch conversation with James.

"You know, we're looking for a new Seeker," Garret said. Molly smiled to herself. Garret had told Molly a few weeks ago that Brian Middlerow, Puddlemore's seeker, was retiring and they were looking at James as a replacement. He said that as long as he formally tried out and everything went smoothly, the position was his.

"Wow really?" James asked, almost choking on himself.

"Yeah try outs are the week after New Years. If you want me to sign you up I'm totally for it," Garret said, a knowing smile on his face.

"Uh, yes, please do!" James practically yelled, grinning.

"Great," Garret grinned and patted him on the back. He and James spoke nothing but Quidditch the whole way there.

 **A/N: Come on Guys you can review I know you can!**


End file.
